So Wrong It's Right
by YouHaveStolenMyHeart
Summary: Declan is sitting alone in his room, bored and unsatisfied. That is, until Fiona comes home and the two let their raging hormones out on each other. Mature for language, incest and sexual themes, so beware! Declan/Fiona smut.


**So since Declan and Fiona have been on the show their chemistry has been so hot I decided to write a fic about them. It's very wrong and very explicit, so not suitable for all audiences. But if you're like me, and can't resist these two, then enjoy! **

**Declan and Fiona: So Wrong It's Right**

Declan was sitting on his four poster bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what to do with himself. He could call Jane and mess with her head a little, that was always a lot of fun, but since she had decided to be faithful to Spinner she had become boring and predictable: now whenever she saw him in the halls she walked in the other direction and avoided eye contact. He let out a long sigh: fidelity was overrated.

"What do we have here? Declan Coyne sitting in his room alone?" Fiona entered his room without knocking and stared at him unflinchingly, a coy smile playing at her lips. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged in a nonchalant fashion.

"What can I say? I've changed" He replied smoothly with a look in his eye that told her otherwise: he hadn't changed and never would.

Fiona let out a hollow laugh and sat down on the edge of the bed, flinging her leather coat on the floor and not caring that it landed in a heap. She moved a little closer to Declan, knowing how to play the game they'd played so many times before. This time though, it wasn't a game.

It's not like she wanted to find her brother attractive. It was just that after sleeping with countless guys at her boarding school she found herself feeling unfulfilled and empty. It was only when she went back to Declan's room one night, finding him drunk and alone, when she realized. All this time she'd been looking for something and it had been here all along. Maybe it was those penetrating eyes, or the smile which made her feel like she was the only person in the world, or maybe it was that the feelings she had were so wrong. She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted him.

"You don't change, Declan. Neither of us do" She said slowly, licking her lips a little. He smiled, reading more into her words and wanting to pull her closer. But he was a gentlemen. Besides, he'd had enough experience with women to know that this kind of thing couldn't be rushed. Especially when it was with Fiona, the one person he couldn't have. He knew how she felt about him, he'd known ever since the two of them had began living under the same roof when his father had married her mother. And he couldn't deny the attraction either. Once, he had walked in on her whilst she was changing. She had been wearing just a black push up bra and a thong, and he felt himself get aroused by the sight of her. She spun round and winked at him playfully, then walked into her en suite bathroom, closing the door behind her. Neither of them spoke about the event, but the chemistry they had felt then had lay dormant ever since. Now that they were back from boarding school and alone in the big, empty house, they could let the chemistry come alive again.

"You seem to imply that we're the same, sis." He muttered, moving closer to her and tucking a strand of rich chestnut colored hair behind her ear. This was his signature move, and it worked every single time. It was almost too easy, he thought to himself as he put his hand on Fiona's thigh so gently that it was never perceived as pushy.

"You have your needs and I have mine." She replied, twisting a lock of her hair around her fingers, teasing him with her most attractive feature, the thing which drove all the boys crazy. Well, that and... she bit her lip, trying to stop the thoughts from entering her mind. It was one thing flirting with Declan, that she was used to, but she knew by his touch that he wanted more, and she couldn't deny that she did too... but this was wrong, right?

"And how do you suggest we satisfy them?" Declan asked, moving even further towards her so they were almost entwined. In that moment, they both knew what each other was thinking, it was just a question of who was going to make the first move, who was going to cross the line?

Fiona pressed her lips to his and felt herself come alive: she had heard from all of the girls he had been with that he was a great kisser, but she had no idea how talented he really was. He held the back of her head, taking a handful of those dark curls and pushing her backwards so he was on top of her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and felt her arch against him, knowing he was doing everything she wanted him to. He sat up and began unbuttoning his smart shirt slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

She made no attempt to remove any of her clothes, she was too busy watching him, drinking in every part of him. By the time he kissed her again, he was shirtless and undoubtedly aroused. She sat up before he could go any further, and for a moment he was scared: had she changed her mind? He knew she was the more cautious than he was, but he didn't want that to come between them.

"Wait right there." She ordered with a devilish grin which mirrored his own so perfectly that people often assumed they were actually related. Thankfully for both of them, that wasn't the case. She pushed him back against the bed so he was lying against the pillow staring up at her wordlessly. She knelt in front of him, straddling his abdomen and took her purple fitted top off, revealing the same black push up bra she had worn when they had shared that moment just months before, and he knew before she even unzipped her jeans that she would be wearing the matching thong.

He bit his lip when she confirmed his suspicions and wriggled out of the jeans, having to stop himself from taking her right there. This was her game, and for once he was happy to let someone else have the control.

"Follow me" She said, her voice even more stern than before. She hopped off the bed and walked over his en suite, swinging her hips slightly, knowing that her slim waist and the promise of more was enough to ensure he would do as she said. As she opened the door, she felt him press up behind her, pulling her in by her waist. He kissed her shoulder as they backed further into the huge bathroom. She twisted around and kissed him full on the mouth, letting their tongues move around each other in perfect harmony. She broke away breathlessly, putting her hand on his torso and feeling the muscles tense underneath.

"I've wanted you for so long" She whispered, digging her nails in a little as if to show the frustration she felt. He nodded in agreement and began rhythmically stroking her back. "I left the door unlocked." She continued, casually unbuttoning his jeans and letting them drop to the floor.

"When you saw me. I walked into the bathroom and left the door unlocked. I wanted you to come in and fuck me" She told him, running her fingers along the waistband of his boxer shorts. He smiled again, roughly knocking her back against the sink and feeling her shiver as the cool hard surface came into contact with her skin. He then picker her up and sat her on the edge of it. He began to kiss her neck and moved further down until she stopped him. He obediently pulled away and looked at her expectantly, having to remind himself that he was taking orders from her and not the other way around.

Without a word, she jumped off the sink and lead the way towards the shower, beckoning him to follow her. He pushed the sliding door behind him and the two stood pressed against each other, touching all over. He leant behind her to turn the shower head on, and as they both felt the water soak them, they knew this was the moment they had both been waiting for. Without another word, he dropped his boxer shorts and pushed himself inside of her, deftly pushing the small material of her underwear out of the way.

She hooked her legs around his waist as the two of them moved in synchrony, letting the water cascade over them as they both felt the pleasure take over their bodies. She gripped the walls of the shower as he pushed in deeper and longer, knowing she was almost there. In that moment, she let go of the wall and clung to his back, leaving scratch marks across it almost as if to mark her territory. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, this spurred him on even more and the intense culmination of pleasure and pain brought him to climax just seconds after she did.

Afterwards, they stood breathlessly, feeling the chill as the water ran cold.

"I guess those rumours I heard about you were true" She remarked as neither of them made an attempt to move, despite feeling cold. They were pressed against each other and she could feel a dry chuckle rise in his throat before it made a sound.

"Same goes for you." He replied with a smirk, his trademark eyebrow arch not disappointing.

"Maybe we aren't so different after all" She muttered, letting herself look him in the eye and see that he was still the same Declan Coyne and the chemistry they had felt wasn't just lust. He nodded and kissed her on the mouth before leaving her standing in the shower.

"Same time again tomorrow?" He asked, handing her a folded towel as he walked out, not waiting for a response. He already knew the answer.


End file.
